


Кони-Айленд

by fandomStarbucks2019, Magdalena_sylar



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, First Kiss, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Summer, i've forgotten how to write properly, so i'm just churning out these wee things now for the rest of my life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar





	Кони-Айленд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coney island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419150) by [cu_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cu_mara/pseuds/cu_mara). 



Баки возвращается домой в расстегнутой рубашке и с разгоряченной от солнца кожей. От него пахнет сладостями и морем, он смеется как пьяный. Старые пружины в диванных подушках скрипят, когда он падает на него. На щеке алеет след поцелуя.

Стив со своим альбомом сидит у открытого окна, рукава закатаны, но он в свитере; пусть на улице и жарко, но он все такой же худой.

– Надо было тебе сходить, – глаза Баки закрыты, голова откинута назад, воротник расстегнут. Его голос звучит сонно и мягко.

– Зачем? Таскаться за тобой и твоей подружкой, как самый грустный третий лишний в мире?

– Это было не свидание, – мягко говорит Баки. – Мы друзья, вот и все.

– Да, конечно, – Стив беззлобно усмехается и закрывает альбом. – Правда на твоей щеке отпечаток ее губ.

Но когда он проходит мимо, Баки хватает его за запястье. Он целует Стива так быстро, что если бы тот моргнул, то и не заметил бы. Баки долго смотрит на него, загорелый, или покрасневший, или и то и другое одновременно. Каждый из них оказывается в растерянности не меньше другого. Воздух неподвижен, заходящее солнце заливает их золотом. 

Трудно подобрать слова.

– Да, но. Мой на твоих губах.

– Тогда я, видимо, выиграл.

– Видимо, да.


End file.
